


Conversation on the Hot Sands

by Dathedr



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, Short One Shot, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathedr/pseuds/Dathedr
Summary: On a day just like any other, the great King Gilgamesh and his best (or rather, only) friend enjoy themselves in the golden halls of Uruk . . . in the most intimate way possible.





	Conversation on the Hot Sands

"Oi. Can you stop doing that? It tickles." 

King Gilgamesh was trying his best to maintain his kingly dignity, but the slightest red had made its way to the edge of his ears.

"Mmm. We both know that you like it this way," came Enkidu's response. The tongue, warm and wet, made its way to his nape, eliciting a soft sigh from the King of Uruk.

The Chain of Heaven leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "What was that I heard? Did the great King of Heroes just let out a moan of pleasure?" 

"Shut up. G-get back to it," he demanded.

"Fine, fine." The soft tongue went back to work, spreading tingles across his neck.

Gil could feel his partner's green hair brushing with his own golden threads. Gods, why did they have to be so beautiful?

Without warning, he turned his head and looked into Enkidu's green eyes, which widened in surprise. For a moment, their eyes were locked, and Gil could see the longing growing inside his partner's eyes. Then Enkidu kissed him.

Their lips were soft and wet, with a sweetness reminding him of fresh morning dew. Then came their tongue, swift as a viper, seizing the King's own in one fell swoop. Enkidu's eyes closed as the tongues tangled and danced, but Gil was not about to let them have all the fun.

His right hand reached forward, taking Enkidu's firm ass in a fierce grip. For just a second, his partner's tongue slowed down, and that was all the time Gil needed.

Gil leaned forward, and he savored the taste of his friend as his tongue invaded the wetness of Enkidu's mouth. Enkidu tried to resist, but the attempts only aroused Gil all the more, and the movements of his tongue grew even more fierce.

Moments later, Enkidu broke the kiss. "That was not fair," they said, panting.

"I get to decide what is fair," Gilgamesh countered, and he pounced from his chair, pinning Enkidu under his well-muscled arms.

Gil lifted a lock of the soft green hair and sniffed it. It smelled of green leaves and fragrant flowers. He had always loved this scent.

"I never knew you held such love for the forests," taunted Enkidu. "Maybe someday we could go and—"

Gil shut his friend's mouth with another kiss.

Enkidu pushed him back. "Wait, this is too—"

Gil kissed them again.

"Give me a momen—"

And again.

Enkidu pushed Gil off and climbed on top of him, a slight pout on their beautiful face. 

"I said stop," they said.

Gil let a sly smile creep to his face. "We haven't even started."

Enkidu's lips turned to a smile, and their cheeks were a light shade of pink. "Then let's not delay any longer."

The two kissed again, but this time the fight lay down below, as their fingers reached and twined in an attempt to undo each other's clothes.

By the time the pair's clothes were on the ground, their bodies were glistening with sweat. They broke the kiss then, though their lips were still connected through threads of saliva.

He let out a moan as Enkidu straddled him, guiding Gil's erection towards their opening. After several seconds, his erect manhood finally found its mark, the King thrust upwards with all his might, eliciting a gasp of delight from his partner.

Gil felt the supple butt clenching around his member as Enkidu slid up and down, and his own pelvis moved in answer, matching the rhythm with every blow.

"Nggh . . . Do it faster," he commanded, and his friend obliged. Enkidu's every movement was now accompanied with moans of pleasure, while Gil humped them from below, grunting with every thrust.

"Ahn! Gil," Enkidu cried out his name. "Help — ah — me . . ." Their shaft had grown stiff as a log, and Gil reached out with his hand, and stroked it even as it bounced up and down.

Their moans grew louder and louder, and the golden halls of Uruk soon echoed with the sound of their lovemaking. 

"Enkidu, I lo . . . ve you . . ." Gil said, pushing and stroking faster and more vigorously.

"Gil! I . . . Me too . . ." answered Enkidu, whose moans had turned to screams of ecstasy. 

He laid Enkidu on the floor once again, his crimson eyes locked against the green of his partner. Enkidu took Gil's hands into their own, pulling him down, and they kissed again as Gil thrust into him from above.

Their movements became more erratic from then on, the act regressing to the most primal form of pleasure. They fucked hard for the next ten minutes, knocking the royal chair off in the process.

"Ah! I could feel it . . . coming," Enkidu managed to say between his moans.

Gil, too, knew that he was close, and he went faster and deeper than he had ever done tonight, while Enkidu moved their hips back and forth in response. They humped like wild animals in heat, hands locked together, their lips connected in a series of deep kisses.

They shouted each other's name as they came together, and Gil groaned as he emptied his balls into his best friend, no, his only friend. He collapsed on Enkidu's body, and their faces were so close he could feel their breath on his own skin.

Enkidu kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair. "How was it, my King?"

Gil kissed their cheek. "It was excellent. My urges have been sated. Now let us clean ourse—"

Their strong arms grabbed him, and Gil found himself being turned over. Enkidu lifted a finger to his face, and he saw that the finger was coated with cum.

He looked at his friend in disbelief. "You can't be serious—"

The tiniest sign of a smile appeared on Enkidu's face as they touched the finger to his lips.

"I went at it with Shamhat for 6 days and seven nights." Mischief was in their voice. "You had your fun. Now it's my turn."

"How dare you— " Gil tried to break free, but it was futile, for Enkidu was pinning him down with all of their divine strength.

Dread filled the King of Uruk as he looked downwards. Enkidu's shaft, limp just mere moments ago, had again grown to its full size.

"Fine," he conceded at last. "We'll do this your way one more time. I will judge if you are worthy of pleasuring m—"

Enkidu's finger went into his mouth.

"One more time?" A sly smile crept across Enkidu's pretty face. "Why, my King . . . We haven't even started."


End file.
